


A rare weekend and a ruined couch

by foxyroxi



Series: Kevaaron - the collection [10]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Having Sex, M/M, Nice sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slow Sex, Smut, and rough sex, and they spend time naked on the couch, kevin and aaron has the weekend off, naked, they have slow sex, they spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: It’s one of those rare weekends where Kevin and Aaron’s schedules came together. They rarely saw each other besides from the early mornings or the late night when Kevin was already in bed and Aaron just came home from work. Kevin was off from Exy, and Aaron finally had the weekend off from being an intern at the hospital.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: Kevaaron - the collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673059
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	A rare weekend and a ruined couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/gifts).



> This is based on a tweet threat started by Anna ❤
> 
> Thanks to [Anna](https://mobile.twitter.com/dogintheboiler)/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo) for feeding my unhealthy obsession with Kevaaron 🧡 
> 
> Unbetaed  
> English is not my first language, so mistakes might have occured  
> Be kind to others ❤
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

It’s one of those rare weekends where Kevin and Aaron’s schedules came together. They rarely saw each other besides from the early mornings or the late night when Kevin was already in bed and Aaron just came home from work. Kevin was off from Exy, and Aaron finally had the weekend off from being an intern at the hospital. Aaron was grateful when he came home and found Kevin on their big, cozy couch with pizza and booze. They didn’t speak about work or about practice. They watched some silly comedy show that made very little sense, but it was funny when they had gotten a few beers in their system. They stayed on the couch until Aaron fell asleep and Kevin had to carry him to bed. Kevin had to undress him and tuck him in because work wore Aaron out. And when Aaron was tired and drank beer, he fell asleep faster. 

They slept until noon on a Saturday, which was unusual for them. Kevin was usually up at 6 for a run, even if he liked to sleep in. Kevin woke Aaron up with sleepy kisses, his hand rubbing circles on Aaron’s hip before he wrapped his hand around Aaron’s hardening cock. They jerked each other off in the middle of their king sized bed. They shared shaky breaths and messy kisses, but it was what they needed. They took a shower which led to Aaron being fingered open against the cold tile wall, his chest and nipples pressed against the chill tiles, and then didn’t bother getting dressed. They had pancakes and waffles delivered from their local diner to their house. 

When night came, they were both snuggled up on the couch watching  _ House MD _ because Aaron liked to make fun of the medical inaccuracies. They had lit the candles, found the fuzzy blankets and pulled out the bowl of candy they kept in a cupboard. They had Chinese for dinner and stayed on the couch cuddling. It rained and the pattering of rain hitting the windows. Kevin was running his hand up and down Aaron’s thigh and side, tracing patterns over his freckles until Aaron arched his back, his upper back and ass pressing against Kevin. Kevin’s hand slid onto Aaron’s stomach, his fingers tracing patterns onto Aaron’s stomach. Aaron ground his ass against Kevin’s cock, feeling it harden against him. He sighed and tilted his head to the side, giving Kevin a silent invitation to kiss his neck. Kevin got the hint, and he leaned down and licked a wide stripe up the blonde's neck, making the younger man shudder. 

Aaron felt Kevin pull his hips back and then his cock was between his thighs, sliding against his hole, his perineum and scrotum. Aaron’s back arched in a beautiful arch, his perfectly round ass pressed against Kevin’s hips. Kevin held onto Aaron’s hip as he thrust between Aaron’s thighs, his other arm wrapped around Aaron’s shoulders, holding him close. He buried his nose in the crook of Aaron’s neck and shoulder. He tilted Aaron’s head up and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. It caught Aaron off guard, making him moan against Kevin’s lips before he pulled back and carefully pressed two of his fingers against Aaron’s lips.

Aaron’s jaws slackened with the press of Kevin’s fingers against his tongue, letting Kevin move them down his throat. Aaron sighed, his eyes closing at the feeling of Kevin’s fingers in his mouth. He closed his eyes and closed his lips around his dark-haired boyfriend's fingers, until said man pulled them out with a wet pop and pressed them against Aaron’s nipple, teasing him before he pulled his hand back and put it on Aaron’s ass, his spit slick fingers pressing against Aaron’s rim. He pressed them deep inside of Aaron, making the younger man gasp and hold on to the couch. Aaron was still nice and loose from their shower escapades earlier, so Kevin fingering him wasn’t necessary, but Kevin had a thing for making Aaron squirm with just his fingers. 

He pulled his fingers out when Aaron’s cock dripped precum onto the couch. He pulled his hips back, wrapped his hand around his cock and pressed the tip against Aaron’s hole. Kevin didn't get to tell Aaron to push back before Aaron impaled himself on Kevin’s cock. Kevin put his hand on Aaron’s hip, unconsciously helping him push back on him while Aaron scrambled for purchase once again. They stayed there, their bodies pressed together. Kevin pressed gentle kisses against Aaron’s shoulder and neck, Aaron’s leg came up and Kevin caught it. He slowly rocked into Aaron, forcing gasp after gasp from the younger. He kept the pace slow, and it was almost excruciating for Kevin because he wanted to pound into Aaron’s ass. 

Kevin brought Aaron’s knee to his chest, his other hand pushed Aaron’s face to Kevin’s. He pressed their lips together in another slow and soft kiss. He loved how he could feel Aaron clench around him with each thrust, and when Kevin angled his hips differently and thrust against Aaron’s prostate, he whined against Kevin’s lips. He tightened around Kevin, his cock dripped even more precum as he grew closer to his orgasm. He tried to urge Kevin to go faster, but Kevin didn’t. Kevin had his mind set on slow fucking Aaron, making the most of their night. Aaron was begging, his voice wet and wrecked as Kevin’s cock continuously pressed his prostate. 

Aaron had tears in his eyes from the slow pace. He tucked his head in Kevin’s neck, a soft sob tearing through his throat when Kevin thrust harder once, twice. Aaron couldn’t stop himself from coming at the harder thrusts. Cum dripped onto Aaron’s stomach and onto the couch. They both knew they had to replace the couch now, but neither of one of them cared because Kevin flipped Aaron over, smearing the cum into the fabric. Kevin Pulled Aaron’s hips off the couch until only the tip of Aaron’s sensitive cock rubbed against the fabric. It made Aaron shiver and sob. Kevin got onto his knees, spreading Aaron’s legs further apart. Aaron begged Kevin to move faster again, his voice muffled by the throw pillow he was biting into. Kevin had a deeper reach like this. He reached deeper than ever before and it made Aaron’s mind go fuzzy and Aaron  _ loved  _ it. 

Both of Kevin’s hands were holding on to Aaron’s hips as he pulled out until only the tip of his cock was still inside of him, only to thrust back inside of Aaron in one fluid motion. Aaron arched his back, pressing back against Kevin as he moaned loudly with each thrust. He sobbed into the pillow, his hands held onto the couch, pulling at the fabric. He moaned Kevin’s name like it was the only prayer Aaron knew by heart.

"Kevin, please." 

Aaron always begged so prettily. Aaron begging sounded like a prayer to Kevin, like Kevin’s name was the only word, the only prayer Aaron knew from start to finish. His fingers dug into the soft skin on Aaron’s hips just to hear him gasp. His right hand let go of Aaron’s hip and moved onto his ass, his fingers digging into the plumb flesh, pulling it away from the other. Like this, he could watch as he thrust into him. He could watch as he pulled back out only to thrust back in, only harder. Aaron let out a loud sound that was a mix between a gasp and a broken moan. He thrust his hips hard again, making Aaron moan brokenly into the couch. It was a mix of Kevin’s name, of  _ yes, _ of  _ please _ . Kevin kept the pace, kept his fingers digging into Aaron’s hips until he was sure they would leave marks on his skin. 

The sounds of Aaron’s broken moans, the sounds of skin slapping against skin, the sounds of Kevin’s groans echoed through their living room. They lived on the top floor in the penthouse, so there were no neighbours to worry about, only a downstairs neighbour who was never home, anyway. He watched Aaron arch his back and pressed his ass back against Kevin’s hips in time with his thrusts. It made Kevin thrust harder into Aaron, making the blonde cry out in surprise. Aaron mumbled incoherently now between moans and cries. Kevin could tell Aaron was close from how he clenched around his cock, how his shoulders tensed and how his moans grew high pitched. Kevin felt the familiar heat growing in his guts as his own orgasm grew closer. He leans over Aaron until his lips pressed against the nape of Aaron’s neck, kissing every mole and freckle he could reach. 

He pushed Aaron’s hips into the couch with the force of his thrusts, making Aaron’s cock brush against the couch fully now. Aaron came with a broken sob, his entire body tensing, his ass clenching around Kevin, pulling him over the edge with him. Kevin groaned into the blonde’s neck when he finally came, coating Aaron’s insides with his cum. It felt good to have Aaron underneath him again. It had been far too long since they had had their schedules line up this perfectly. They both knew it would be awhile before they lined up again, but this was worth the wait. 

When they both had calmed down from their powerful orgasms, Kevin pulled out of Aaron and grabbed a tissue from the kleenex box on the coffee table. He cleaned Aaron up and did his best to save the couch before he laid down behind Aaron and pulled him down so he could spoon him again. Aaron got the fluffy blanket over them, covering them so they wouldn’t get cold. Kevin listened as Aaron’s breathing evened out, telling Kevin that he had fallen asleep after mumbling ‘ _ I love you’. _

This had been one of the best weekends in a long time.

“I love you too,” he whispered and pressed a kiss behind Aaron’s ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
